About Damned Time
by UppDawg
Summary: Edward has been chasing after Bella for years. Just before leaving for college he throws one last party and she happens to attend. Rated M for Language and Sex. Porn w/o Plot. ExB Oneshot


So I got bored and wanted to write some Porn w/o Plot. I'm sure this particular scenario has been done before, but it's what I wanted to do. It's not much, just a quick one shot smut of ExB, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Today has been odd to say the least. My ex, Jessica, tried to get back with me after sleeping with Mike Newton, which is disgusting. I wouldn't touch anything he has been with intimately with a ten foot pole. I got my acceptance letter to Dartmouth in the mail today. That surprised me because I really slacked off this year and I was expecting to get rejected. Finally, and probably the weirdest, Bella Swan was at my party… and she is drinking. I mean I'm not surprised to see her best friends, but she usually doesn't participate herself. She's Bella Fucking Swan, she doesn't drink.<p>

The drink in my hand is now tepid and slightly watered down, but I take a long pull from it anyways and all I can tell is that it's something sweet mixed with Coca Cola. At this point I'm not too sure who mixed it for me, I've already had way too much to drink. My face is warm, my balance is off, and when I turn my head my vision blurs. These are all the signs that I need to stop drinking, but I don't care, today was a weird day. Bella Swan enters my field of vision again on the other side of the room and it makes me smile. Her dad is the chief of police and her brother, Emmett Swan one of my old drinking buddies, is now one of his deputies. That alone is enough for the girl to not drink underage, yet here she is at this party.

It is no secret that I have been after Bella Swan for years now, but she has always rejected me time and again. She's Bella Fucking Swan. She goes to church on Sunday, she participates in all the school events, she does community service without it being ordered by a judge, she's never touched a drug in her life, and up until this night I had never seen her at a party. On the other hand, I am Edward The-Motherfucking-Badass Cullen. I haven't been to church since I was seven years old, I won't even attend school events, I do community service because I'm on probation, I got caught with drugs and put on probation, and I pretty much party every single night. I assume you can guess why she always turns me down when I chase after her.

I can't help myself though; there is just something so fucking alluring about her that just keeps pulling me in relentlessly. I would go talk to her, but she has the Barbie Rosalie Hale on her left and my sister, the Pixie Alice Cullen, on her right. An absolute defense against a drunken Edward Cullen looking to woo a sweet young lady. I take another long pull from my sweet and mysterious drink as I imagine all the ways that I would tear her body up. Her body is like a temple that I want to defile over and over again and only stop when the sun starts peeking in through the windows. My cup is now empty and I place it on a vibrating speaker that is pounding out music that I am too drunk to recognize.

I stand a little wobbly as I prepare to go get another drink, but I stop for there is an angel standing in front of me. Her wavy brown hair is down and around her shoulders, she's wearing some dykish flannel that she miraculously makes sexy, and there is a blush on her cheeks that I can't tell if it is natural or from alcohol. "Edward Cullen… I've been looking for you. Alice told me you were coming and I wanted to talk to you." Her voice is that of a siren's and it confuses me, her smile is like a drug beckoning me forward for a delightful and hazy taste.

I am an idiot. My mouth is suddenly pressed roughly against hers and my dark eyes are narrowed ever so slightly and looked on her orbs. I'm surprised to see golden flecks swirled in with the milk chocolate of her eyes widened with shock. Something splashes against my ankles, her eyes fall shut, she kisses me back, and her hands are suddenly tangled in my hair. She dropped her drink, total party foul, not cool. My hands are at her hips, my lips dancing against hers. She smells of lavender and strawberries, an odd combination, but it's driving me insane. Suddenly she's _everywhere_. Her hands are in my hair, on my back and shoulders, groping at my ass, and on my chest. I try to count how many hands are on me, but I come up with two every time, it makes no sense.

We are both far too gone for this. I would never treat a woman like this, especially no Bella Fucking Swan considering that I've been trying to get her to date me for years. She would never do something like this, especially since she has refused dating me for years because I behave this way. Out of nowhere one of her hands grips my hair and yanks my head back. She begins nibbling at my neck as her other hand presses into the crotch of my shorts. I can't help but buck into her hand. I must have passed out because there is no way that this isn't a dream, yet clear as day I hear her whisper through my drunken stupor, "Where can we go?"

In a haze the first idea that my inebriated brain comes up with is my car, but then I remember that we are at my house, this is my party. "My room." Her hand comes free of my hair and grabs on of my hands off her ass.

"Lead me." Of course I listen. I start pushing my way through the crowd with my arm stretched behind me dragging her along. I can see the looks that we are getting; no one would ever have guessed that it would be us to end up going up stairs. Up the stairs we go as I stumble my way towards victory, I'm finally getting what I have always wanted, Bella Fucking Swan. It doesn't take long before we're in my room and she's drunkenly walking around and looked at my belongings. The room is silent because it was sound proofed long ago and she moves to my wall of CDs. I'm leaning against the door with half lidded drunken eyes wondering and guessing at what she'll do next. She plucks a CD off the wall and smiles triumphantly as she moves to my stereo. I kick my soggy shoes off and pull my socks off with my toes thoroughly impressed that I didn't fall. Animal by Neon Trees starts playing, she's perfect and I'm going to fuck her brains out.

She turns to look at me and I swear her eyes are black now, but didn't I see gold before? It doesn't matter because she's pulling her ugly flannel shirt up and over her head. Her breasts are perfect, not too large and not small in the least as they're lifted and held back by a sexy black lace bra. The smile on her face is taunting as she eyes me up and down.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide_

_I do it every time, you're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

The tight black shirt that I was wearing is now on a chair over against the wall. Her bra comes off by her own doing and she lights up the room. She's glowing, making everything else look so dark. She's easily four paces away from me and yet I can still feel her against my body. She leans her head back, her hair cascading down her shoulders, her glorious neck becoming exposed. I take those four quick steps and her chest is pressed against mine gloriously, my lips fall to her throat. I'm kissing and nipping as I grind against her, her hips are bucking into me, and moans and whimpers fill the air coming from both of us. Her voice breaks through the moans with something I am glad to hear, "I'm losing control." Thank God she's using birth control; I can't seem to remember where my condoms are.

I push her onto the bed and my basketball shorts are easily pushed off and kicked away, my growing erection is prominently displayed as my boxer briefs hug it tightly. It takes me a minute or two to figure out her pants in my drunken state, she just lays there head tilted back and hips wiggling as I struggle, but eventually I pull them off and throw them against the wall with all my might. Damned things need to burn for their treachery. Her panties are black lace, matching the bra that litters my floor somewhere. I grind my erection down into her and her eyes fly open to stare up at me in bewilderment. Did she not see this coming? No, she did for she is now pushing my boxers down with a vixen like grin playing at her lips. She is perfection and I am going to ruin her for the rest of mankind. I push my boxers all the way off and grab her panties and yank them off as well. I stare down at her completely bare and I know I don't deserve her; she is too good for me. I don't care. My only regret is that she didn't relent years ago.

My lips are at her stomach, kissing, licking, and nipping at her soft and creamy skin. My hands are on her thighs and I push them apart, my face soon arriving in between her legs. I take a moment to behold her sex before my lips, tongue, and teeth going on the attack. My hands massage her thighs as my tongue slips inside her fold, the taste of her exciting me ever so much. I hear her moans and feel her writhing and her hips pressing into my face, I pull her bundle of nerves delicately into my mouth. She gasps and goes silent and still for a moment. I fear I have done something wrong, but when I flick her with the tip of my tongue she goes crazy. Her hips buck and I have to hold them down. I sit back to look up at her and her half lidded eyes lock immediately onto my own. "Please!" The sound of her begging is nearly enough to make me cum and this scares me, I can't shoot too quickly with her, not that I usually have that problem.

I begin kissing a trail up her body, reveling in every sound she makes. I stop to admire her breasts, my hands cupping them up. I enjoy the weight of them in my hands, truly they are perfect. My lips fall to the left and her gasp followed by a soft scream sends shivers down my spine. I feel her peak harden between my lips and my thumb slides to massage the other hardened peak. I lick and flick, I nibble and suck, alternating which breast gets the attention of my mouth and which gets my massaging hand. I can't get enough of them in all their glory, but I cannot ignore the woman they are attached to. My relentless attack on her breasts comes to a halt. I look up at her, my body hovering over hers. Her bottom lips is between her teeth, her chest is rising and falling rapidly in short ragged pants, and her eyes are clenched shut in ecstasy.

My lips drop to her neck and I kiss and nibble my way up to her ear where I playfully bite at her ear lobe. "Are you ready?" It's a gentle whisper and she nods with a soft whimper in response. I position myself at her entrance as my hands grip her hips. In one powerful and unrelenting thrust I force my entrance. Her head presses back into the bed, her body presses up into me, she lets out a loud moaning scream, and I freeze. She isn't a virgin. That is the biggest shock to this odd day, but I quickly catch myself and build a rhythm. My teeth and lips are playing everywhere from her throat down to her breasts, my fingers are gripping her hips so tight that I fear I may bruise her, my thrusts are slow at first, but I am quickly building speed.

Soon I can't hear the music that has long been forgotten, the sounds of slapping flesh is echoing throughout the room, the only sound louder are her moans and screams. I never pictured her as a screamer. Her legs wrap around me allowing me to plunge deeper into her depths and her moans are becoming louder and more ragged. It doesn't take long before she screams out that she's close. Fuck that, I'm drunk and I can go forever. She cums and I watch her face, it's raw and gorgeous and full of so many emotions. Her walls are clamping down on my stiff member, but I'm not slowing down. One of my hands slides down her stomach and curves around her thigh, my thumb pressing into her clit as she screams out her orgasm. She's cumming twice for me tonight. My thumb begins massaging circles as I slam into her as hard as I can over and over again.

The alcohol is pounding through my blood and head making me last forever. I'm not even close and already she's moaning again. My free hand begins massaging her breast as I lean down and capture her mouth with mine. I am defiling this temple and making it a place where no man will be quite good enough, always it will want me. I finally feel the building pressure in my loins and she's screaming out that she's going to cum again, and she does. I once again watch her face as my thumb tickles her center. Her walls grip me tighter once more and all too soon I am coming as well. I ride out my high before collapsing down on top of her with a moan. I truly am a god, I can please women like no other.

I roll off of her and onto my back before pulling her snugly into my side. The music is accentuated with our ragged gasping breathes and I can't even tell what song it is. The room smells strongly of lavender, strawberries, and sex. I take a deep breath and contemplate rejoining the party for just a moment, but decide against it. I have been chasing after this moment since before high school, I'm going to try and go for round two in a few minutes. She snuggles up against my side resting her head on my shoulder.

"I got accepted into Dartmouth, full ride scholarship." I lean back as best I can to look down at her face, to say I'm shocked is an understatement. Not that she made it in, but that she was telling me this for a reason. "I am not going to be a one night stand." I begin tracing my fingers up and down her side lightly enough to cause goose bumps to appear as I absorb this knowledge. She was going to go to Dartmouth, the same place I am going to, and she implied that she wants a relationship with me. It is about damned time. Yes today is going very oddly, but in a good way.

"Well I think I can handle that, only took a few years." I grinned playfully before I pressed my lips hungrily against hers. I felt her smile into the kiss. This is going to be fun.


End file.
